Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to touch technology. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a touch panel and a fabricating method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
Currently, touch panels are extensively applied to portable electronic devices, such as teller machines, mobile phones, cameras, game consoles, tablet computers and so on, to achieve friendly and intuitive human-computer interaction and increase convenience of use.
At present, many capacitive touch panels use a laminated structure. A superficial substrate is usually a glass cover plate made of glass material. The glass cover plate is mainly used to protect underlying touch components and lower substrates are mainly used for support. Sensing lines which are used to detect variation of signals caused by finger or stylus are formed over the lower substrates, and an external controller detects the touched position according to the variation of the signals. Among current techniques, an adhesive layer is necessary between the lower substrate and other stacked structure, whereby these components are combined into a touch panel. However, in order to fulfill a requirement of load bearing, the lower bearing substrates must have as certain thickness. However, when the number of the bearing substrates increases, the total thickness of the touch panel is thickened accordingly. Therefore, research continues on how to reduce the thickness of the touch panel. Accordingly, a new touch panel and fabricating method thereof are needed.